The 10th Kingdom
by x0xmia-mysterx0x
Summary: Virginia Feels as if her life has finally began to look up Wolf and Her have finally settled down and were living a normal life in Ney York City. When They got called back into the 9th kingdom. Virginia learns that know one can help Wendell but her.
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1  
  
"Hi my name is Virgina Louis and I live at the edge of the woods." "Well not really." "I live in an apartment right out side of the woods." "Along with my husband Wolf, and the expectance of our wolf cub." "Life was going the way I had expected it... great." "I had finally found a partner to settle down with and own a restaurant that took the place of the grill down the street, called the hungry wolf." "How typical" "Lately I have been taking a break though because our wolf cub, He should be coming any time soon" "At first I was worried about the thought of having a wolf cub. I mean chances are that he is going to have a tail just like his father. And then when he begins school well what are all the other kids going to think?" "But then I re-thought about it and I came to my senses that I am still scared out of my wits." "But Hey I mean I think I have over come more then anyone else in the past year, so sure why not add one more thing to my list."  
  
"Prince... I mean King Wendell had finally been able to get me a traveling mirror so that I could see them whenever I chose." "Every Saturday I took a trip along with Wolf to go see Dad and everyone else down there when once I guess maybe I shouldn't have." "Me and Wolf had finally been together and Happy living a normal life. No more curses, Spells and best of all we thought we were going to have a happy ending but we didn't." "I guess you could say that everything happens for a reason but not this one." "See this time it was different." "This time it was never going to be the same. This Time There was nothing that anyone could do...but me." "Set your eyes on this fact for a minute." "Me and Wolf were trying to live a normal life here in New York City where everyone was normal and no one new about the 10th kingdom." "Everyone lived a normal and peaceful life." "Everyone except me and Wolf that is."  
  
"See Wolf and I got called back into the 10th kingdom again because King Wendell had been taken away from his thrown." "Someone somewhere was doing everything in his or her power to keep Wendell away from his thrown and there was nothing no one could do but me."  
  
"You know Wendell was one of those guys who thought he ruled everything. Even when he was a dog but now that he was removed from his thrown was just not the thing I needed right at this moment." "I new that there had to be more to come my way." "When did anything ever go my way?" "It didn't, so the fact of the matter was simply there had to be more to it, and there was" "Sadly there was"  
  
"I decided that I shouldn't waste anymore time and I should just jump through the mirror and go see Dad and King Wendell to make sure they were fine." "So when I had arrived I resulted to the fact of figuring out what I had to do with all of this and everyone seemed to agree with me." "As much I didn't want to go along with this ride I new that there was nothing that I could do but step aboard the train and go for this journey." 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hello Virginia" A voice cried from behind me. I turned to see the facial expression of King Wendell as scared as I think I have ever seen him. Wolf of course decided to jump in and say "Doesn't Virginia look more ravishing then ever?" All that Wendell could say was not now Wolf I have to much on my mind right now." So then I bolted to catch up with Wendell to see how I fit into all of this. "King Wendell..." "Virginia how many times must I tell you just to call me Wendell?" "Okay Wendell, may I ask you how I seem to fit into all of this?" "Well, you see I think it may be better for you to discover this by your self." "But why?" "I feel as though this is one of those things that I can't tell you for if I do I may get killed." "By who?" Virginia Eagerly asked. "Well I really think that I shouldn't be telling you that either." "But what I can do is show you a letter that was sent to me."  
  
Wendell took Virginia's hand and led her to another room where he had placed the letter in a tightly sealed box with a lock. Virginia looked up to Wendell's face to see the fear that lied behind his eyes, but still kept silent.  
  
As Wendell approached the box he reached his hand into his pocket to uncover a key that was very out dated. Then he slipped the key into the lock of the box turned the key and opened the container. "Virginia please don't tell anyone what you see on this letter, the only one human being that I have told about this letter was you." By this time Virginia began to tremble with fear, but came out with a response of "I wont." Wendell placed his hand on the letter grasped it and then took Virginia's hand and bestowed the letter upon the palms of her trembling hands. Virginia then opened the letter making sure that she wasn't going to rip it and then read the ink smeared writing in her head.  
  
Dear Wendell,  
  
You do not know who I am but I am indeed your worst enemy at this moment. Now since you have no way of contacting me I feel as though I should make this a little challenge for you. I pretty much know everything that I need to know about you in order for my plan to work. But there is one part in my plan that I intend you to help me with. I want you to show the girl this letter before 4:36 this evening and if you do not do this I will take you down from your throne along with making you suffer a long and painful death. Now there is a catch to this, and that is if you tell anyone about this letter besides the girl or you do not fulfill my commands in this amount of time I will indeed remove you from your throne and then take you away and torture you until you die of raw feet. Which yes Wendell means you will be wearing the same slippers that you great grandmother wore at Snow Whites wedding. I tend to be a fan of this idea so make sure that you do just as you have been told. Now in order for me to be fair to you I left you and the girl a clue it lies beneath the spot that sleeping beauty was laid down to rest from there you will have at the 5th kingdom to follow the path and hope that I don't beat you to the end. 


End file.
